About A Hat
by FyreFlie
Summary: Two friends tease each other...Rex Raptor/Weevil Underwood shounen-ai.


Title: About A Hat 

Rating: PG, for shounen-ai content.

Genre: Romance, slight humour.

Pairing: Rex Raptor/Weevil Underwood. And a brief guest appearance from another Yu-Gi-Oh! bishounen…

Summary: Two friends tease each other…I fecking hate summaries! .

Disclaimer: I own sweet bugger all.

WARNING: **Shounen-ai content! **Don't read this if you don't like the thought of boys kissing boys. I wrote this when I got bored. It's kind of cliché and unusually fluffy for me, but I guess it's an okay little story.

About A Hat 

Rex pouted painfully as he picked himself up off of the hallway floor. How could he lose a duel to some nobody girl with absolutely no duelling credentials to his knowledge? How positively humiliating! Then again, she **did **have psychic abilities.

'Bull,' Rex growled to himself. 'I don't believe in supernatural powers and all that crap. She must have cheated somehow!'

Either way, Rex had lost his room. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, he wandered aimlessly down the long passageway of cabins to the stairway. He'd always had the worst luck with females. He couldn't understand it. He was successful, pretty cute looking, and was an okay guy to know once you got past the ego. So why was it that women treat him so poorly?

He smiled a little as he climbed the stairs, opting to look at the bright side. At least he still had his two star chips, and tomorrow the ship would land at Duellist Kingdom. He'd find that girl again, challenge her to an official duel and knock her out of the tournament before she knew what hit her. Then, he'd go on and win the whole thing. That ought to show that arrogant chick what Rex Raptor is made of!

Stepping outside onto the deck, Rex saw a familiar figure looking over the barrier into the water. The dinosaur duellist frowned slightly, considering retreat, as he didn't exactly want to explain to the other boy why he was still wandering around so late at night. It seemed it was a little too late to run away now, as Weevil, sensing somebody behind him, turned to face his companion.

'What are you doing up?' Weevil asked. 'I thought you were going to get an early night?'

Rex cringed, laughing nervously as he approached his shorter friend. Standing to Weevil's right, he leaned his back against the railing, trying to quell the scarlet flushing in his cheeks.

'I, er…I couldn't sleep,' he lied. 'Seasickness was keeping me awake, so I thought I'd walk it off.'

Weevil raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly and turning back to look out at the sea. Rex copied, turning around and resting his elbows against the barrier. Glancing over the railing into the water far below, Rex watched as the dark blue seawater rippled and splashed as the huge ship cut through it. They stood silently for a long moment, listening to the strangely therapeutic sound of the thunderous spray below. Rex glanced up at Weevil, wondering what the green-hared boy was thinking about.

'How come you're up so late,' he asked suddenly. 'You won't find any bugs out here, ya know?'

Frowning slightly, Weevil raised his eyes to meet Rex's grinning expression.

'I **do** think of other things,' he retorted. 'Unlike some I could mention, fossil boy.'

Rex laughed. 'You're probably dreaming up more insect combos as we speak. You're such a dork.'

'Is that so?' Weevil said, a bit more of an edge to his voice this time. 'Well, I find it funny that my 'dorky' insect deck has never been so easily crushed by that horde of prehistoric freaks that you play with.'

Rex rolled his eyes, unfazed by Weevil's hotness. 'Whatever. You know I go easy on you.'

'Oh please!' Weevil snorted. 'Why would you?'

'Because I pity the fact that you're so short and dorky-looking.'

Rex smirked and took a step back as Weevil spun around to face him, squeaking in outrage.

'You dare to call me dorky-looking when you walk around looking like that?'

'What's wrong with the way I look?'

'For starters, that hideous hat of yours looks ridiculous.'

Rex pouted, touching the hat fondly with his fingertips. 'There's nothing hideous or ridiculous about my hat. It's my favourite. Besides, my hat doesn't compare to those ugly nerdy glasses that you wear.'

Adjusting the oddly shaped gold frames slightly, Weevil smiled smugly and once again turned his back to Rex.

'They're classy. And I happen to need them in order to see correctly. Whereas all you need that stupid hat for is to keep that ant-sized brain of yours warm.'

'Ant-sized?' Rex laughed. 'Only a bug-obsessed dork like you could come up with an insult like that. Talk about a one-track mind.'

'Rather a one-track mind than no mind at all,' Weevil replied smartly.

'Well, rather no mind at all than…'

Rex hesitated, stuck for a comeback. He heard Weevil giggle triumphantly, and smiled a little. The two then resumed their positions at the railings, wordlessly looking out across the water. In the hush, Weevil thought about the boy standing next to him. They'd known each other for so long now. Rex had been Weevil's first real friend, other than the many little 'friends' that he kept in jars and tanks. They didn't have all that much in common and seemed to argue a lot. But aside from that, they had always understood each other so well.

Rex too was deep in thought. It had always amazed him how the young duellist standing next to him could be his best friend and worst enemy all at the same time. They would make fun of each other constantly, but would always be there for each other to compensate. No doubt, Weevil was a lot more reliable than any girl Rex could ever come across.

'What you thinking about, Weev?' Rex asked with a sigh.

'You.'

The reply came without any thought. Weevil cringed as Rex gave him a questioning look.

'What about me?'

'You…And how stupid that annoying hat looks on your head.'

'Okay. Dork.'

The two smirked at each other playfully. Curiously, Weevil reached up and gently touched the velvety material of the said annoying hat.

'For as long as I've know you, I don't think I've ever seen you without this thing sticking to your head,' he chuckled. 'Do you ever take it off?'

Rex shrugged. 'It keeps my head warm while I sleep and showering with it on keeps it nice and clean.'

It took Weevil a moment to realise that Rex was joking. The dinosaur duellist grinned, stroking his thumb over the rim of Weevil's glasses.

'Besides, when have I ever seen you without your glasses on? For all I know, those might not even be your real eyes.'

Weevil frowned in confusion and shook his head, but laughed anyway.

'Well, what about I make a deal with you, Rex?' he suggested. 'I'll take off my glasses if you take off your hat.'

'Fine by me.'

Watching each other closely as they readied to shed their accessories, the two nodded at one another and slowly removed their offending items. Rex shook his hair out, positive that it must look atrocious having been trapped underneath his hat all day long. Weevil blinked at the blurriness as his vision dulled slightly. He glanced up at Rex, who was looking at him closely.

'Satisfied that these are my real eyes?' Weevil asked.

'Yeah,' Rex replied softly. 'And who knew they were such a pretty blue colour.'

Blushing slightly, the bug duellist turned his attention to Rex's fully exposed head.

'I didn't realise you had that much hair.'

'Neither did I, until now,' Rex laughed, running his fingers through the length of his hair. 'So, how bad is it without the glasses?'

'Not very bad, but not good,' Weevil explained. 'Everything's so blurry.'

'Better put them back on then.'

Weevil obliged, more comfortable when the objects around him became sharper again. He glanced up at Rex, who was still hatless. A lot of the brown hair had fallen forward and framed Rex's face beautifully. Weevil took note of how adorable Rex looked as he boldly reached up to touch his friend's hair.

'It's so soft,' he said, a hint of surprise in his voice. 'Like the wings of a butterfly.'

Rex blushed at the compliment, but couldn't help but smirk at yet another bug reference. As if realising for the first time what he was doing, Weevil quickly dropped his hands to his side and looked at the wooden floor of the deck sheepishly. He was soon forced to look back up as Rex gently cupped his chin in his hand, tilting the shorter boy's head back so their eyes could meet.

'You really ought to invest in some contact lenses.'

Weevil giggled shyly. 'You like my eyes that much, do you?'

'Yeah. I do.'

Taking a step closer to Rex, Weevil gently stroked his fingers through the taller duellist's silken hair. They stared at each other for a long moment, each feeling the heat of the other's body fight away the chilly twilight breeze.

'So,' Weevil said gently. 'What were **you** thinking about?'

Rex blushed, tearing his eyes away from Weevil's. 'I was thinking about how much easier life would be if you were a girl.'

'And why does it matter that I'm not?'

Smiling, the brown-hared boy wrapped his arms around the other's waist, gently pulling him closer. Weevil welcomed the embrace, slipping his arms around Rex's neck, still lightly caressing his hair.

'I guess it doesn't,' Rex said at last.

Giggling, Weevil leaned upwards, bringing his face so close to Rex's. Breathing deeply, the dino duellist closed his eyes as Weevil's lips chastely brushed his own. Just then, a door to their left opened noisily, causing them to jump apart slightly. Both looked on as a pretty light-hared boy stepped out onto the deck. He glanced at them, blinking his lovely brown eyes inquisitively. Detecting the tension between the two duellists on the deck, he blushed and backed away back into the doorway.

'Sorry, do forgive me,' he said softly.

Then he was gone again. Rex and Weevil glanced at each other and laughed.

'Talk about a mood killer,' Weevil remarked.

'Ah, it's forgivable,' Rex said, waving a dismissive hand. 'He was cute, after all. Nice accent.'

'Cute, you say? Cuter than me?' Weevil asked innocently.

'Come with me and I'll tell you.'

Rex grinned wickedly, offering a hand to Weevil, who accepted and walked to the stairway with his friend. They headed silently down to the hallway of cabins, going quietly so as not to wake anyone. Stopping outside his door, Rex glared at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign that had been hung from the handle. Noticing this too, Weevil looked up at Rex.

'Seasickness, huh?' he whispered teasingly.

Rex blushed brightly, self-consciously increasing his grip on the hat in his other hand. Smiling pityingly, Weevil pulled Rex away from the cabin door, and further down the corridor to his own.

'Never mind,' he said softly. 'You can tell me all about it…'

Suddenly, Rex had his back pressed up against Weevil's cabin door, all of the smaller boy's weight pressed against his front. His pretty blue eyes glinting playfully, Weevil leaned up and pressed his lips to Rex's, gripping the taller duellist's shoulders gently. Cupping the back of Weevil's head with one hand and caressing his hip with the other, Rex eagerly returned the kiss, sighing at the pleasurable feeling the pressure between their two mouths caused. Breaking the embrace after a moment, Weevil met Rex's eyes again, licking his lips slightly and he opened his cabin door.

'You can tell me all about it,' he repeated. 'In the morning.'

Grinning mischievously, Weevil took his friend's hands and led the blushing dino duellist into his room. The door closed quietly behind them and the hallway was once again empty. Save for the annoying red hat that remained, cast down and disregarded on the floor.

*~*~*

Oh, this just screams sequel! Pity NC-17 is no longer aloud on here, neh? ^_~

Thanks for reading!

FyreFlie!

XxX


End file.
